Ring a Yellow Bell
by eseukei
Summary: Adanya seutas tali yang terikat yang akan mempertemukan mereka kembali walau terpisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu. Rin percaya itu. – Rinpana [Microsecond Series]


Ring a Yellow Bell  
By eseukei

"Rin-chan, tunggu!"

Hanayo berlari dengan napas terburu-buru. Walau sudah mengambil langkah-langkah lebar, ia tetap tidak bisa mengejar Rin yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Rin dengan wajah yang semringah berhenti berlari tepat di depan sebuah gerbang besar. Seraya memanggil-manggil nama teman sepermainannya itu, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya, meminta Hanayo untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Rin membalikkan badannya. Senyumannya melebar. Dengan lengan yang terangkat di udara, Rin berseru.

"Taman Rekreasi!"

Rin melepaskan suaranya seperti suaranya dapat menggapai seluruh penjuru dunia.

Taman rekreasi yang terletak di ibukota memang tidak pernah mengenal sepi. Kapanpun dan di hari apapun, banyak orang datang dari seluruh penjuru negeri. Udara yang semakin dingin karena sudah memasuki musim gugur tidak membuat sebagian orang mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkunjung ke tempat ini. Salah satu dari mereka adalah dua murid kelas dua dari SMA Otonokizaka yang satu ini.

"Kayochin! Ayo cepat kemari!"

Hoshizora Rin, orang yang sedari tadi berteriak dengan riangnya di antara lautan manusia. Ia tak peduli saat beberapa pasang mata meliriknya. Kelakuannya yang sedikit heboh membuatnya menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia terus mengembangkan senyum lebarnya di antara pipinya yang merona itu.

"Eeeh?! Tunggu!"

Koizumi Hanayo yang menyadari temannya mulai menjadi pusat perhatian segera menyusul dirinya agar ia tidak memanggil namanya lagi dengan suaranya yang lantang itu. Hanayo mengekor Rin yang menghampiri sebuah antrean. Napasnya masih tersengal-sengal, tiap hembusannya menimbulkan sedikit kepulan asap. Setelah ia memastikan Rin tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri lagi, Hanayo menelusuri anteran itu yang berujung pada area rekreasi jet coaster.

"Kita harus dapatkan kursi depan, harus kursi depan!" Gumam Rin. Hanayo yang berada di dekatnya pun mendengar itu.

Hanayo sedikit kewalahan dengan Rin yang begitu semangat hari ini. Sudah lama Hanayo tidak merasakan lagi semangat membara yang terpancar dari temannya itu seperti saat ini. Melihat Rin yang berseri-seri mengingatkan Hanayo saat mereka kelas satu dulu. Mereka berdua–bersama dengan ketujuh teman lainnya–menguras tenaga di atas atap sekolah dan menari di bawah terik sinar matahari. Walaupun begitu, Hanayo selalu menjadi lupa dengan lelahnya saat ia melihat senyuman teman-temannya yang antusias. Begitu pula dengan saat ini. Sebagai gantinya, ia malah tersenyum tanpa ia sadari.

"Kayochin, ada yang aneh padaku? Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri?" Suara Rin membuyarkan lamunan Hanayo.

"Bukan apa-apa." Hanayo segera melihat syal Rin yang sedikit berantakkan. Ia kemudian membetulkannya. Rin terdiam selagi memperhatikan tangan Hanayo yang berada di sekitar lehernya. "Nah, sekarang giliran kita. Ayo kita dapatkan kursi depan."

"Ya!" Rin mengangguk dengan penuh semangat.

Kegembiraan meluap. Waktu begitu cepat berlalu saat mereka mengeksplorasi setiap sudut dari tempat itu. Terdapat banyak hal yang tidak biasa mereka lihat membuat semua perhatian mereka berdua tersedot. Dinginnya hembusan angin musim gugur pun mereka tidak hiraukan. Tanpa sadar mereka membawa diri mereka ke sana dan kemari, atau lebih tepatnya Rin yang membawa Hanayo.

Saat hari semakin sore, pengunjung semakin banyak dan langit pun semakin gelap. Gemerlap cahaya dari berbagai bagian dari tempat itu menimbulkan suasana yang berbeda. Masih banyak tempat yang belum mereka berdua datangi. Mereka berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menentukan tempat mana yang harus mereka kunjungi karena mereka yakin tidak bisa mengunjungi semuanya. Tapi karena terlalu banyak yang mereka ingin datangi, diskusi itu berakhir tidak menentukan apapun.

"Aku tak mau pulang, Kayochin~" Rin bergelantungan di tubuh Hanayo.

Hanayo tidak berkata apapun, ia hanya tertawa.

"Mungkin hari ini akan lebih asyik jika Maki-chan bersama dengan kita sekarang." Celetuk Rin saat mereka berdua menyusuri jalan.

"Maki-chan selalu belajar di saat-saat seperti ini. Lagipula, ia sudah serius untuk menjadi penerus bisnis orangtuanya." Hanayo menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya karena sedikit kedinginan.

"Iya, sih." Rin melipat tangannya, "Kita juga tidak bisa mengajak Honoka-chan dan yang lainnya. Mereka sibuk dengan persiapan ujian universitas."

"Eli-chan dan yang lainnya juga sulit dihubungi, mungkin karena kegiatan mereka di kampus banyak." Lanjut Hanayo.

"Semuanya berakhir berpencar." Ucap Rin di tengah desahannya.

Rin maupun Hanayo tidak menlanjutkan pembicaraan itu.

Mereka membiarkan keramaian di sekelilingnya mengganti suara mereka untuk sejenak. Masing-masing dari mereka memilih untuk memperhatikan pemandangan di sekitarnya. Banyak orang berpapasan dengan mereka. Orang tua, remaja, maupun anak-anak terlihat sangat menikmati kesenagan yang ada di tempat ini. Tidak sedikit bocah berlari melewati dan tak sengaja menyenggol mereka. Suasana taman rekreasi memang selalu seperti ini.

Rin ingat pula saat ia bersama kedelapan temannya bermain ke tempat ini. Mereka menghabiskan sedikit waktu mereka di sini karena harus segera pergi dan menuju ke tempat selanjutnya yang sudah mereka tentukan.

Walaupun sebentar, Rin sangat menikmatinya. Bersama dengan semua orang yang berharga baginya, merasakan rasa yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dan waktu yang bersamaan pula. Saat itu pula ia merasakan pertalian di antara mereka semakin erat mengikat dan membagikan setiap perasaan sehingga mereka dapat saling mengerti tanpa harus berkata.

 _Masa-masa yang terbaik yang pernah ada._

Itu adalah satu kalimat yang muncul di pikiran Rin.

Masa-masa yang terbaik yang pernah Rin rasakan telah dibentuk oleh orang-orang yang terbaik yang pernah Rin miliki. Karena orang-orang tersebutlah ia bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik dari dirinya yang dulu. Banyak hal mengapa Rin dapat mengatakan hal itu, salah satunya adalah sifat keterusterangannya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan.

Mencari dan meneguhkan jati diri.

Merasakan kepuasaan saat tercapainya sebuah tujuan.

Rin sangat ingin dekat dengan semua orang yang telah membuatnya berubah. Rin sangat ingin melindungi semuanya. Tapi satu per satu, orang-orang itu menjauh dengan sendirinya. Ia tahu saat-saat seperti ini pasti akan datang. Lagipula, Rin tidak keberatan berpisah dengan orang-orang tersebut. Itu karena Rin percaya adanya seutas tali yang menghubungkan masing-masing dari mereka.

"Walaupun semuanya mengambil jalan yang berbeda, bukan berarti kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi. Aku yakin kita akan dapat berkumpul lagi, mungkin tahun depan? Dua tahun lagi? Atau sepuluh tahun lagi?" Ucap Rin.

"Maka dari itu, kita harus menyemangati mereka semua dan berdoa agar keberuntungan selalu ada di sisi kita. Setelah nanti kita bersinar di jalan kita masing-masing, kita akan bertemu." Rin melanjutkan.

Terdengar tawa pelan dari Hanayo,"Rin-chan aneh."

"Eeeh? Kenapa?"

"Rin-chan bukan seperti Rin-chan biasanya. Aku terkejut bisa mendengar itu semua dari kau."

"Apa sebegitu terdengar anehnya?" Rin membungkukkan badannya, bibirnya sedikit maju. Tak lama kemudian, ia menegakkan punggungnya, "Tapi tak apa-apa. Aku juga senang bisa berdua dengan Kayochin sekarang. Bukankah ini yang namanya nge- _date_?"

"Eh? Ah, iya... bisa jadi." Jawab Hanayo gugup.

"Baiklah, Kayochin. Tempat apa selanjutnya yang sebaiknya kita tuju?"

Hanayo terdiam sejenak. Ia mulai berpikir dan tanpa sadar ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Ia menemukan sebuah roda raksasa di antara langit sore.

"Err... bagaimana kalau bianglala?"

Rin segera menggaet lengan Hanayo.

"Oke! Kita berangkat!"

Itu semua karena Rin percaya adanya seutas tali.

Seutas tali yang takkan putus, apapun yang terjadi. Tali tersebut mengikat masing-masing orang di antara mereka bersembilan. Seutas tali tersebutlah yang nantinya mempertemukan mereka kembali walau mereka harus dipisahkan oleh ruang dan waktu.

Itulah persahabatan.

-[]-

Eseukei – 2016  
Microsecond Series

.

Love Live! School idol project  
©ASCII Media Works, Lantis, Sunrise


End file.
